


You're Safe

by abitxhtothegayships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitxhtothegayships/pseuds/abitxhtothegayships
Summary: Lucifer kidnaps Castiel, Dean is terrified. This is r e a l l y  short :)





	You're Safe

The Winchesters had been aware that Castiel had been taken by Lucifer for a few weeks now, while Mary and Sam were anxious Dean was falling apart. Sam had sat Dean down in an attempt to comfort him but it hadn't helped. Mary told Dean a 'He'll be okay" or an "He's strong", it was clear she had no idea what to do in this situation. Eventually they had found a spell, hope.  
That whole day Dean had been buzzing with nervous and it was infections, Sam and Mary both fell victim to small talk out of fear of silence. Eventually Dean put some old-ass, classic on and they headed to a field. Suddenly they were setting up, shortly Dean heard the sound of himself speaking enochian and it was happening Lucifer appeared before them along with a bloodied Cas.  
His lip was bleeding, he clearly had a wound near his stomach as it was coming through his dress shirt. Deans heart was heavy, the angel looked like he was in so much mental pain, Dean wondered how the hell Cas was even alive. Sam was bargaining Dean couldn't speak, just stare.  
Lucifer disappeared and Dean's breathe caught in his throat as he pulled Castiel in for a hug, lingering for far too long than platonic. He was afraid of what he was going to do next. When the hug ended Deann stepped out of Cas' personal space for a beat and then finally caved, grabbing the lower collar of Castiel's trench coat and pushing their lips together, in desperate need of knowing Cas was going to be okay. Cas clenched the other man's neck intensifying the kiss with his tongue which Dean gladly let in.  
Years of tension reduced to this, them pulling apart only to hug for longer than ever before, each cementing this moment to their memories. Mary and Sam sharing a knowing look and congratulating them both later that night, telling both men how proud they are.


End file.
